Beautifully Blossoming Flowers
by Shindax
Summary: High school AU, NaruSasu/SasuNaru. Friends become lovers, but not everyone's happy with that change. Family, school and work get in their way. From fluff to drama and angst, some emoness of Sasuke and of course some humor(?). This story has it all! Full summary inside. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **High school AU, NaruSasu, SasuNaru. They were best friends for as long as they know, but Sasuke's feelings have changed over the years. Secrets can't kept forever, but he can stop struggling with his feelings, since his crush seems to be mutual! (Wow, unexpected) Unfortunately, not everyone is happy with how things have turned out and the young lovers will have to face problems, from a strict non-supporting family to bullying at school. They probably will survive those problems they face, but without any scars? And won't this affect their relationship?

**A/N:** Woopie, after all those fanfictions I wrote, I decided to publish one! So here it starts.. And now I don't know what to say.. *nervous breakdown*

**Hmm a disclaimer maybe?:** I don't own Naruto, he's Sasuke's bitch Mwahaha (everyone knows the series belong to Kishimoto-sama, shoulnt waste time on pointing that out)

**Some warnings?:** Well, this is a story (DUNG, so smart ) ... about two boys with passionate feelings for each other. U know: boys love, BL, yaoi. Whatever you want to call it. If you are somewhat homophobic or have gay-allergies or something, then just leave. There's no point in living for u (harsh!)  
For now its rated it T, but that might go up!(?)

**And some other kind of warnings?:** My first fic, so won't be the best. I don't have a great vocabulary since English is not my native language (and ima sucker for learning words and scheise). And btw: I'm dyslectic, so there WILL be grammar/spelling mistakes, since I had to beta my own work *forever alone* Of course, I CANT use this as an EXCUSE for crappy writing (spelling/grammar control ftw.)

Anyways, on with the story (still managed to write a pretty long A/N )... PLEASE ENJOY~!

"Convo"  
_'Thoughts'_

* * *

The school bell rang. The normal time to start the first lesson of the day, but like every Tuesday morning, the English teacher was late. Sasuke wondered why he even bothered coming on time. (He could have spent like half an hour more on perfecting his hair, because now his spikes looked kinda messy…) Well, whatever, being at school was most times probably still better than being at home.  
He looked around a little, without moving his head too much, what was not that hard, since his table was in the back of the classroom. He saw Shikamaru was sleeping next to Chouji, who was eating potato chips, the usual thing. Sai was reading some book about psychological stuff, Lee was annoying Neji and Shino was being a natural creep again. In the front was a herd of girls, chatting and giggling about kami knows what. So annoying. Especially the pink haired one, followed by the one with the long blond ponytail. Close behind the two of them on his list of most annoying girls ever was.. the rest of the female population here on earth. What was the point of making a list of this anyway? He detested every single one of them. Naruto sometimes called it 'female-phobia', but that was ridiculous! He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't know any fear! And even if he was a little scared by them (what absolutely wouldn't make any sense), he had all the right to be. Being chased by a horde of fangirls and having to hide in the janitor's closet is pretty frightening (and it wasn't even the worst thing they were able of doing!).

But before Sasuke had time to sulk more about how hard life was when you're so sexy, the door of the classroom flew open and a panting blond rushed inside. He stopped in the middle of the class and looked almost confused around him. As soon as he saw that their teacher was later than he was, he allowed himself to take a deep breath and walked over to his table next to the window, just before Sasuke in the row. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Teme-chan~!" He screeched like a fangirl and waved with his hand happily and ignored the irritated glares of his classmates. He sat down with his chest against the back of the chair so he could face his best friend and he smiled with the bright smile only he could put off. There was also a glimpse of one on the Uchiha's face in response. Sasuke loved that smile of his friend so much. Just as much as he loved the boy himself. Not that he would say that out loud. Some things were just meant to be secrets forever. "You shouldn't yell like that, Dobe," was the only thing he muttered. After that he focused on the front of the classroom, where a white-haired man climbed through the window into their classroom. He never used the door when he was late (what happened quite often). He preferred risking his life by climbing to the second floor of the school building, than to get busted by headmaster Tsunade. "Ah.. Good morning class," he smiled when he finally stood behind his desk. "Sorry I'm late! I.. eh.. was lost on the path of life." All his students sweatdropped. This wasn't the first time they heard this lame excuse. Sasuke just sighed. It was like last week all over again: sooo boring!

Even lunch break felt like a déjà-vu of yesterday and the day before that and last week etc. etc. Naruto would drag Sasuke with him to his table of friends (and other misfits). Sasuke just followed him, he didn't really care as long as he could be with his blond friend.

It wasn't always like that. He could remember that when they were younger, they used to fight a lot. What led to hours of detention, talks with their principal and a very mad father after hearing about it from school. Who's idea was it anyway, to inform parents of everything their child does in school. They aren't the fucking FBI* or something!  
Well, part of those fights were his fault. He knew it was wrong for him to act like an asshole to the only real friend he had. But he just didn't want Naruto to get any closer than he already was. He was afraid of his own feelings towards that boy. Naruto interpreted his change of attitude in a whole different way. He thought Sasuke was rivalling with him over his undying love named Sakura. And since this girl was head over heels in love with Sasuke (and which girl wasn't?!). For the blond it seemed like a lost battle and that made him jealous and mad of the raven.  
In the end Sasuke found peace within his feelings and managed to live without showing his secret feelings and he was able to convince his friend that he absolutely wasn't interested in the pink headed girl. After that they became best friends once more and now they sat at lunch time together with all of Naruto's friends. Sasuke wouldn't really call them his friends though. Most of them probably didn't even like them. It was only because of the blond loudmouth that they would tolerate him at their table. The raven haired boy didn't really mind it. He never considered himself to be a very social type and he didn't need friends anyway (except from Naruto of course).

"Can you please stop that dattebayo!" Naruto yelled. "And why would I?" his second best friend Kiba replied. "Because it ruins my appetite!" was the answer. "Yeah right, you're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you will never get one and be forever alone for the rest of your miserable life!" With that said, he pulled a blushing Hinata in a tight hug and continued with a smirk: "It's all because I'm sexier than you!"  
"Take that back, doghead! Everybody knows I'm the most sexy male in the entire school. Well maybe except for Sasuke… But I'm definitely the second sexiest!" Sasuke's head popped up at hearing his name, as if he wasn't carefully following their whole conversation from the beginning. Did Naruto just call him sexy? If he wasn't an Uchiha, he would be blushing madly by now. Luckily he had his emotions and expressions under control. "Usuratonkachi," was all he said and continued eating his bento in silence. "Ne ne, Sasuke, tell Kiba that I'm waaaay sexier than he is." "You both aren't, now shut up," he groaned. They gaped at him for a second, feeling highly offended and continued with their conversation as if never interrupted. "Then tell me why you don't have a girlfriend and I have now for more than half a year," the dog-lover smirked. "T-that's because.. because.. You know, you are the worst friend ever! Just because my one true love is unanswered, doesn't mean I can't get any person to ever love meee!" Naruto replied overdramatically. _'Tell me about it…'_ Sasuke thought sadly. He looked up and saw around ten pairs of wide eyes staring at him. _'Shit, did I just said that out loud?!'_ he cursed to himself as he felt his cheeks getting warmer._ 'No way!'_ He fought down his blush. "What?! Uchiha has love problems?! I didn't know he was capable of having those emotions!" Kiba chuckled. "Oh my youth, poor boy! I totally know how it feels! We should share our feelings about the everlasting beauty of our love!" Lee exclaimed on the other side of the raven. "Shut up teme, you can get like everyone you want. How can somebo-" But the blond got cut off by squeels from the other side of the table. "SASUKE-KUN HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!" two girls were yelling while jumping up from their seats and running towards their favourite brunette. "N-no, I don't.. oh shit," Sasuke tried to get out of this awkward situation, but it only seemed to get worse when a bunch of girls came towards their table after hearing Sakura and Ino scream.

"Kyaa, Sasuke! Who is it?"

"Is it me?! Tell them it's me!"

"I would so gladly be your lover!"

"Do you have wet dreams about me?"

"I can cook for you and clean your house?!"

The raven began to get claustrophobic with all those girls around him. "No, no and NO! I don't have a crush on any of you!" he yelled back. There was a silence of 7 seconds and in that time he realized that he was standing now. After those seconds the crowd burst loose again.

"Then who DO you love?"

"Whose that secret lover of yours?"

"Tell me her name and I'll kill her!"

"Is she from our school?"

Sasuke sighed. He looked around him and saw all his friends staring at him too. Although, he could only focus on Naruto. The blond had an odd expression on his face that he couldn't place at that moment. This definitely was the worst day of his life, until now, probably. (Or maybe that was 23 July, the day he was born…)  
He pushed himself through the crowd and walked away as fast as he could without actually running. He had to keep at least a little of his dignity.

In the bathroom he flashed some cool refreshing water in his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Oh how he hated that face.  
The door flung open and blond male ran up to him and grabbed him around the neck. "Heey Teme, don't run off without me! I had to miss you for like.. 5 minutes!" The boy cried out. "Hn," was the only response he got, but there was a little smile on the brunettes face. There was silence for a moment, but of course Naruto had to break that. "Soo… who's that crush of you anyway?" he asked nonchalantly, an enormous grin plastered on his face. Sasuke sighed again. "None of your business," He answered with a cold glare at his friend. The blond immediately backed off. That glare meant danger and he knew it would be healthier not to ask any further. So he changed the topic. "Oh by the way, Sakura has some sort of birthday party this Sunday. She invited you too!" With that said, he handed him a pink envelope with the name Sasuke on it and some hearts around it. The raven's face went sore when he saw that. Naruto only chuckled and shoved the object in his friend's hand. "You have to come too. It's not that big, only with our friends and we are going to picnic in her garden. You would definitely like it too!" The blond knew his friend didn't like parties. Especially those big once, with a lot of people and loud music. But he might be able to drag him to something like this. Sasuke looked from the envelope to his friend for a while, the hesitation visible in his eyes. Naruto knew he only needed one little push and he was done for. "Pwease come too, Sasu-chan," he asked in a begging tone, using his puppy eyes and blinking cutely with them. "Hn. Fine. But stop doing that, it looks stupid!" "But it works," Naruto grinned. He was celebrating his victory in his head. "Oh and by the way: since she probably has like.. EVERYTHING already, we don't need to buy any presents, but we have to bring some food with us for the picnic. Everything is explained in the letter." Sasuke nodded and pushed the invitation somewhere in his bag. They both walked out of the bathroom, break was almost done anyway. Another hour of boredom to look forward to.

* * *

*I don't know about the Japanese version of the FBI, looked it up, but couldn't find anything similar to it. Does somebody know?

**A/N**: Yeah yeah, Sasu und Naru coming out of a bathroom together.. Sure they havent done anything? And daaaamn Fangirls, sheesh, u soo annoying! But thats kind of the purpose of their existence, isnt it? to be annyoing and hook guys (or other (human)beings together)? - my point of few! No hatin pls! And fanboys might be annyoing too, but on a diffrent level, I think maybe...?

Soo anyways.. as I said before, this is the first chapter of my FIRST story, that is published. Oh yes, i've attempted writing more, but I failed. Esspecially the 'keep writing' part. But this time I'm going for it and will finish it one day. Jeej...? *sarcastic applause* But yeah, kinda nervous what you guys think, so pwetty pwease review *cutest puppy eyes ever made* (*cough* still not cute *cough*)


	2. Chapter 2

Im BaHACK! Mwahahahahacoughcough *deep breath* ... Okay yush who missed me?! *puts hand up and looks around room* Damn, only one around here, fml T-T But okay, second chapter is up. It's some more introducing on chars and the life's of our favourite couple :3 Next chapter the story will really begin, and with a bunch of fluff too! *squeel*

**The disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto (the series and person), nor do I own Sasuke, buuut I DO own some cosplays of him and a pwetty gravity defying wig! Oh and I own this story, I think...Or does somebody want to have a discussion about our information and ideas coming from the library of the cosmo? No? Nobody?

Anways, I wish to thank all my friends who read this and were able to put up with me, forcing them to read this. Furthermore, I want to thank all the other people, from those beautiful foreign countries, who voluntarily read my story! And all of you who are now ready to enjoy the next chapter!

"Convo"  
_'Thoughts'  
Written_

* * *

_'Finally home!'_ Sasuke threw his bag in a corner of his room. He would clean that up later. Now he needed a good break from all that school and socializing. With his laptop he plopped on his bed and turned it on. First thing he did was putting on some music. He turned up the volume. Since nobody was usually home around this time on **Thursdays**, he could do what he wanted. He always loved those times. After checking his mail and deleting almost all of them, he stood up. He soon had to start with his homework, since it his teachers were so 'generous' today. While the beautiful sound of _Dir en Grey _blasted through his speakers, he sighed and picked up his bag. While searching through it for the right books, he came across a crumpled envelope. _'That's right…'_ He had almost forgotten Sakura's invitation (on purpose?). He opened it and almost suffocated on the cloud of perfume coming out of the envelope. After coughing the droplets of that stinking liquid out of his lungs he read the content:

_Dear friends, _

_Since my birthday is on the 28__th__, I decided to throw a little party. It won't be as big as last year, only my best friends are allowed to come, so hereby you're invited!_

The letter began. _'As if it's an honor to be her friend,' _Sasuke thought. Her tone already irritated him. Not to talk about all the pink and the hearts on the i's and so on, but he continued reading anyway.

_I don't need any presents, but please take some food with you, since it will be a picnic. Preferred are self-made dishes. _

_The party will start at 11.00 a.m. on the coming Sunday at my residence. It will be a great pleasure to have you with us on this occasion._

_If you don't have any ideas on what to make or you aren't sure if anybody else is making the same, please contact me! Also, if you aren't able to come over that day, please let me know as soon as possible!_

_With best wishes,  
Yours sincerely,_

_Sakura_

It was that he promised Naruto to come, else he would've ditched the invitation right away. Sasuke knew she had purposely chosen for a small party, instead of a big one like last year. He hadn't attend that one with the (in some ways true) excuse that he didn't like those kind of parties. After that she asked Naruto to convince him anyways. Probably with the promise to go on a date with him or something. He really hated her for playing with his best friends feelings like that. And the worst part was that he still had that crush on her.  
With a grimace he shredded the paper and threw it in the direction of where his trash bin should be. Tomorrow he would tell Naruto that he already had plans for this Sunday and couldn't come. He didn't want to please Sakura with a visit, even if he had to lie to a friend for that. She just didn't deserve something like that and he could make it up to him by letting Naruto copy his homework or something. _'Speaking of that..'_ Sasuke fished the right books from his bag and started working on it.

"SASUKE! TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!" somebody yelled, just hearable above the loud music. Sasuke did what him was told reluctantly. "Otouto, thank you. Nobody wants to hear your crappy emo music," his older brother remarked. The younger raven knew he was smirking, even with the bedroom door separating them. His brother had a thing for teasing him at every possible moment he could. "It isn't called emo so shut up!" he yelled back, although he knew it was no use explaining music genres to his big brother. He wasn't interested and would just forget it again. Like now, Itachi just ignored him. Sasuke ran towards his door and opened it. "And by the way, Aniki, it still sounds better than the screams of your girlfriend's fake orgasms!" Now Sasuke was the one who was smirking at the figure on the other end of the hallway. Itachi stopped in his tracks and turned his head around. "Well at least I HAVE one!" was the answer. Now his little brother was silent. He smiled. This always was a sensitive topic. His otouto never had a girlfriend before, while he himself must've had at least five when he was his age. He pretty well knew why, even though Sasuke never told him. He had his own ways to get the information he needed. Yet, he felt a little hurt that his little brother had never told him. Albeit they didn't seem to be on the first sight, they were very close.  
"It's not like I need one anyway," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "You would prefer having a boyfriend, ne. A certain blonde one, am I right?" It was out before he knew it. The little raven gaped at him, not able to move or say anything and was that a blush on his face? _'How did he knew?'_ was all that crossed his mind. Itachi's smile grew as he saw his little brother's reaction. He didn't intend to say that out loud, but now that he had, he found it actually kind of funny. "And right now you're asking yourself: How did he knew? Sasuke, you're like an open book to me. You can't hide anything from me." "You read my diary?!" was the shocked reaction. "Oh well, you figured that out pretty fast. Guess you're not the only open book here," Itachi snickered, but the younger Uchiha looked rather angry at the whole situation. Especially when he added: "At least faster than you figured out your sexual orientation!" That comment almost received him a punch in the face. Luckily, he could block it in time with his hands. After that he grabbed his little brother's wrist and turned it in a way that forced Sasuke to turn around and ended up on the ground with the older raven hovering above him, now holding both his arms behind his back. "We aren't going to use violence, are we? You really do have anger issues!" That comment didn't seem to improve his mood, actually worsening it. Sasuke struggled to break loose, but failed miserably. "Nii-san, lemme go!" he now almost whined (but not really, Uchiha's just didn't do something like that) after failing to break loose himself. Itachi stood upright and walked towards his own room. "I'm very disappointed that you couldn't tell me yourself," with that he entered his room and slammed the door close.

Sasuke still lay dumbfounded on the ground. It took a second to progress everything that just happened and now he felt guilty for not telling his brother. He actually wanted to tell him, just not now. And Itachi was the one who should feel guilty after reading the private thoughts of his secret journal. One thing was for sure, he had to hide it better next time. And now he really had to work on his homework if he wanted to have a proper amount of sleep tonight.

* * *

"Diner is ready!" came from downstairs. A blur of blond, orange and blue ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kushina laughed when she saw Naruto rushing in, inhaling the smell of ramen loudly. "I made some extra for our two hungry men," she grinned. Both her husband and her son were definitely addicted to ramen. If it wasn't for her, they would eat it 24/7 and that couldn't be healthy. But once in a while she could spoil those blonds a little. Especially when she wanted something back from them, like some answers in this case. Though, now was too early to start that conversation.  
She casually waited until everybody sat down, thanked for the food and started eating. After couple of bites she **saw her chance**. She leaned over the table and whispered a tad too loud in Naruto's ear: "Ne, Naruto.. Tell me who that new flame of yours is!" She giggled when her son's face heat up.

"Wha-?! Who told you?!"

"You did," was the short answer.

"Did not!"

"You confirmed it yourself a moment ago," Minato joined the conversation. Naruto turned from his mother to scowl at his father. "Aaaand… a few days ago you were asking me things about love," the red-headed woman wiggled her eyebrows. "That was like.. **TWO MONTHS** ago," Naruto tried to defend himself, but with no luck. "So tell me. A new crush?" his father asked curiously, but only got a glare as answer. "Oh come on! Can't you even tell your own dad?! A good conversation between father and son, ne?" he nudged the boy in the arm. "How does she look like? Huge boo…?" He stopped in his sentence when he saw a cloud of doom above his wife's head and her red locks standing up. "MI-NA-TOO! Don't you dare to end that sentence… Besides, it could be a BOY. We're modern parents and…" She trailed off, deeply in thought, a red liquid slowly dripping out of her nose. Minato sighed and rolled his eyes. At that moment Naruto finally spoke up. "Well, it actually might be a guy. After all, I AM bisexual." "Huh?! And Sakura-chan? Don't you like her anymore?" his father suddenly asks. "No way! She was a middle school crush. I don't even know what I ever saw in that bi-eh-girl!" eyeing his mother, he changed the last word immediately, but her cloud had completely disappeared and she had a weird look on her face. "Mom… Are you all right?" "Ah eh.. yes, honey," She said while inhaling and exhaling a few times to gain her composure again. "Soo.. who's this boy you're talking about?" she coughed. Naruto smirked now: "I didn't say 'my flame' was a boy. It's only a possibility... And I'm done eating. Can I go to my room now? I've a shitload of homework to do!" Without even asking he threw his empty bowl in the sink and ran upstairs. "Eeeh, our son is sooo cruel," he heard his mother whining. Before he entered his room, he listened a little longer. "Wha-?! Where's my ramen?!" He snickered and with that he closed his room and began with his homework.

* * *

It was quiet in the dining room while everybody finished their main dish. When desert was served, Fugaku spoke up for the first time in what looked like hours of plain boredom. "Tell me, how are you and your girlfriend doing, Itachi?" he asked with a stoic expression. "We're doing great father," was the answer. _'And nothing else should be expected from mister Perfect,' _Sasuke thought bitterly. Sometimes it was hard not to hate his brother, even when he tried his hardest. Maybe it was jealousy. Maybe he envied his brother's perfection. He envied how his brother had the best marks at school, was always number one in everything he did, handsome, charismatic (very unlike Sasuke), good at sports and with girls. He got into the best university in Japan, studying business, so he could follow in his father's footsteps and take over the company. His girlfriend was perfect, too. She looked like a model, with long blond hair and grayish blue eyes. All that was probably the reason why his father only had eyes for Itachi and he had all rights to do so. Compared to his big brother he was nothing but a pale shadow that could never match to Itachi's level, let alone surpassing him. Even after trying so hard for years, the gap between them only grew. He sometimes questioned why he even tried. It looked pointless to him. But still, he was too stubborn to give up yet. The only thing Sasuke ever wanted was to be recognised by his father, as the person he was. Was that too much to ask? Just an approving smile, a friendly gesture, anything to make him feel like he too was loved by his father.

While he was contemplating over those things, the rest of his family had already finished. They all left to continue with their own businesses. Now Sasuke sat alone at the table. As soon as he realised this, he stood up and went to his room, leaving his desert untouched. He had the rest of his evening for himself since he had already finished all his homework and he didn't have any tests tomorrow. He felt relieved by that thought. He really needed some relaxation after today.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaand done! Another chapter is finished ^^ Writing is so much harder than I thought *sighs* Tsukareta nau... I'm totally pooped! At least earlier this day I was.. like around 2am (still earlier than with last chapter, hooray!) Dammit sleep, why do I need you so much D:

Can you guess who Itachi's girlfriend is? It shouldn't be that hard...

Pleaaaase please please review! Sōshite itadakemasu ka! It would help me so much to hear your opinion! To hear how awesome and great and perfect my story was! (alter ego: stop dreaming, that'll never happen cuz YOU SUUUUUCK!) Eheheheheh.. forget about that person *pushes alter ego away*  
Criticism is also welcome: like how I wrote 'to' instead of 'too' (I changed it now, u happy, okay? T-T) and used too much Japanese phrases in the wrong way. Or how my author's notes are waay too long and crappy written... Yush.

**Please DONT forget and REVIEW~! WEEEEH *flies away***


	3. Chapter 3

Hello agian... if you remember? After such a long time? I'm not going to apologies, since that wouldn't make it any better, but I can give you a list of truly happened excuses?: Started first year of college, a lot of chaos around that, busy with making cosplay stuff, shitload of homework, grand father died, being sick and the main one: this chapter was actually a lot longer, so I had to cut it in half. But still wanted to right the whole chapter. I needed time for that.  
The good thing is thatthis is an extra long chapter and the next one will be up a lot sooner!

**Disclaimer of the day: **I own nothing of the series Naruto.. but do I still have to point that out?

"Convo"  
_'Thoughts'_

* * *

The bell rang, what meant lunch break was finally there. Naruto had already turned around in his seat, so he could face Sasuke. Now was the perfect time for him to tell the blond about his plans for Sunday. "About Sunday…" They exclaimed at the same time. Naruto had a hard time trying not to laugh, since his friends expression looked pretty serious. He was probably not in for a joke right now. "Naruto," Sasuke sighed, trying again, but was cut off by his friend. "No! I go first, Teme!" "Hn. Usuratonkachi," was the short response, as he rolled with his eyes.  
"Tssk, shut your mouth and listen!" When his friend was quiet, he continued: "I assume you don't have made any plans on what to make for Sakura, am I right?" "Yeah, but Dobe-," Naruto simply ignored him. He had a knowing grin plastered to his face and was definitely up to something.  
"Okay, soo.. Since I don't have any plans either, let's make something together!" he said happily. "Well, actually.." And again he was ignored.  
"You can come to my house tomorrow afternoon and stay the night. Then we have plenty of time to come up with something," Naruto smiled proudly at his own idea. He found it a brilliant plan, for more than just one reason and he knew Sasuke couldn't refuse an offer like this.  
"You don't have anything else on Saturday, right?" he asked when Sasuke didn't respond and just stared at him. "N-no, it's all right, nothing planned at all. How late at your house?" he tried to act cool. By now he'd completely forgotten about his 'other plans' for that Sunday.  
"Is 4 o'clock okay for you? Then you have plenty of time to change clothes and pack your stuff. Knowing you, you need it!" he joked. "That's not true! I'm not a girl or something!" He rolled his eyes. "But when it's about clothes, you act like one!" Naruto teased. And it was true. Sasuke had a hell lot of clothing,especially for a boy. It was a good thing that they had to wear uniform, else Sasuke would probably arrive even later on schooldays than the blond.  
"That's called having some sense of fashion and style. Unlike some colour-blind idiots around here!" the raven defended himself. "What do you mean by colour-blind?! At least I **wear** them!"  
"And you had to choose the most ugly of all to be your favourite?" Sasuke asked mockingly. "Stay away from my orange, teme! It's the colour of happiness and sunshine! Maybe it would help if you start to wear it, too!" "I would rather die than…"  
Again Sasuke got cut off. But this time by a brunette that was walking to their tables. "Hey guys, are you still going to join us or what?" But as soon as Kiba saw the two guys glaring at him, the fury from their 'discussion' still in their eyes. He turned around and walked back as fast as he could. It was a really bad thing to get involved in those fights. Kiba had learned that the hard way.

* * *

Finally it was the end of their school week and now officially weekend. Sasuke was happy that school on Saturday didn't last as long. He kept glancing at the clock all morning. Truly annoying! Fortunately, he also didn't have to work today.

As soon as he got home, he stripped himself from his school uniform. Consisting of black slacks, a white shirt with the symbol of their school stitched on the sleeve and a black tie. He also wore a matching black blazer, since they still wore their winter uniforms. Fortunately, they could put those off. For girls it was always a lot warmer, for they had to wear a long sleeve sailor uniform during the winter months. Particularly since it was pretty warm outside for this time of the year. Lucky for them, school would only last for a few more weeks before their spring break. That was probably the reason Sakura throw that party now, since her real birthday would be in the middle of the vacation.*

After he was completely undressed, he walked into the bathroom connected to his room. After he took a hot shower, he walked towards his closet, while drying his hair with a towel. Time for the most difficult event of the day: choosing two perfect outfits, one for today and one for Sakura's birthday. He should look for something sexy, so he could impress Naruto with them. But on the other side… He shouldn't overdo it. That way, it would look like he cared about this party or something.  
But first things first, some boxers would be nice. He grabbed an extra pair for tomorrow and threw it on his bed. Hopefully he would find them back after he was done with the rest of his clothes.  
Back to that part: Maybe a skinny jeans would do. He grabbed a dark one from the top shelf and put it on. Yep, that looked all right. Now a shirt or… not. Sasuke smirked to himself in the mirror attached to his closet door. It would be a shame to hide this body under a shapeless T-shirt, right? Naruto should be able to enjoy the sight of this temple, too. But walking through the streets half naked was less appealing to Sasuke.  
Besides, what did it matter? The dreams about his blond prince would always stay dreams. Even if he wasn't already in love with somebody else, he would definitely not ever fall in love with somebody like him. Sasuke should be happy with what he had. He should be thankful for the friendship they had shared for so many years now. Naruto was in all of the great childhood memories he had and he would continue to be there for him. That would be enough for the raven. He didn't need anything else and was content with the route his life had taken. He couldn't possibly ask for more. "Sho ga nai," he sighed to himself.  
He saw his reflection. The confident smirk from was wiped off his face and replaced with an ugly frown and those eyes watched him with a hint of sadness. His shoulders were hanging and he looked kind of insecure.  
He turned around. Sasuke couldn't stand seeing such a pathetic person like the one in the mirror. He hated such people and he had all right to. He was an Uchiha. He was a perfect being. Someone as low and unconfident, a worthless piece of shit like that boy in the mirror, how could anyone ever like someone like that? Impossible! No time to waste on matters like this. He had better things to do.

After two and a half hour he was pretty much done and packed for the weekend. It almost surprised Sasuke that everything fitted in only one backpack. But then again, it was only for one night and most of the space was actually occupied by hair products.  
Sasuke looked at the clock. It was a little early to leave, but Naruto probably wouldn't mind. He threw the pretty heavy bag on one shoulder and walked out of his room.

It was while he was tying his shoes that Itachi opened the front door and walked into the hallway. He shot his little brother a questioning look. "And where are you going?" he asked after sitting down next to him, untying his own black business-like looking shoes. They looked very professional in contrast with the worn chucks Sasuke was now wearing. Those were a lot more 'colourful' with the red checkered laces and some random doodles.  
"Sleeping over at Naruto's and tomorrow Sakura's birthday," the younger raven answered, sounding more bored than he actually was. He stood up, he shouldn't waste time **talking** about the coming to his brother and rather **enjoy** them.  
Before he closed the door behind him, he heard his brother wishing him a good time. A small smile formed on his lips and he was off towards Naruto's house.

He arrived 10 minutes later at the Uzumaki household. Naruto opened the door with a wide grin, before Sasuke was able to ring the doorbell. "Heey, you're earlier than expected!" he said, almost yelled. "Hn," Sasuke just passed him. He didn't need to get in a fight of sorts again. Naruto followed him to the living room after closing the door. The raven had dumped his bag on the couch. He came here more often and knew the way by now.  
"Oi Sasuke, my parents have to work till late, so we have the rest of the day to make cupcakes!" "Cupcakes?" was the only remark. "Yes, you know, those little muffins with a lot of decoration and colours and sprinkles and cool stuff. I wrote the recipe down somewhere…" The blond looked through all the pockets of his shorts and hoodie, getting more nervous as he couldn't find it. "Ehm.. Oh wait!" He ran into the kitchen and came back with a wrinkled and dirty piece of paper. He gave it to Sasuke, who took it in disgust. There were spots of miso soup all over it. Naruto just stood there, being proud of the research he did, waiting for Sasuke to acknowledge his hard work.  
"Dobe, you haven't written down the quantity of each ingredient that is needed. How are we supposed to make them that way?" He sighed after going through the whole thing. "What?" Naruto gave a questioning look at his friend. The raven had to resist not to facepalm himself.  
"Give me your laptop, we look it up again. That way we're sure there aren't made any mistakes." The blonde pouted. He had made so much work of thinking of something that they could make and looking that up on the internet, writing it down and making some ramen, as all that work made him really, really hungry! And Sasuke wasn't even impressed by it.

Sometime later, they stood in the kitchen with a laptop on the table, the right recipe on the screen. Both wearing aprons borrowed from Kushina. Sasuke didn't look to happy, since his was pink with frilly ruffles. But he had no choice, he didn't want his clothes to get dirty. They were very expensive, okay?! Besides, it was still better than the orange one Naruto was wearing.  
"Chou kawaii, Sasu-chaaan~" Naruto teased him in with a singsong voice while glomping him from behind. The raven glared his trademark Uchiha-glare at him. The blonde chuckled and got off his back. "Tsundere…" he muttered softly, but just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. _'Ignore him.. Just ignore him…' _he said to himself. It would only get worse if reacted any further to it.  
Instead he looked at the screen. "We need flour, sugar, baking powder, eggs, milk and some salt for the base. Where do you keep a mixing bowl? And what flavors should we give them?" Sasuke stated.  
Naruto was already gathering all the listed the ingredients when he heard the last question. He dropped milk carton on counter and climbed on it. From the highest shelf of one of the cupboards he grabbed a plastic bag with six little bottles in it. Sasuke looked questioningly at him. (Of course he wasn't at all occupied with other things from the blond than his weird actions right now.)  
Then the boy jumped from the counter and landed right next to his friend. He held the transparent bag before his face. "Let's make rainbow cupcakes!" he exclaimed cheerfully. His sweet puppy look ready for usage.  
"Sure, why not," The Uchiha said. _'Well, that went easy…'_ Naruto thought to himself. He grabbed some extra bowls for each different color they wanted to add. Sasuke was figuring out how to preheat the oven.

* * *

After a while they were able to make the batter and the kitchen was only a little bit of a mess, Naruto covered in flour and Sasuke tried to get some egg shells out of the bowl. When those finally disappeared in the trashcan, they had to split the batter and at the different colors.  
Sasuke just finished with the green color and looked over to Naruto's work. "You have to add more color, Dobe," the raven haired boy stated. His red looked more like flamingo pink. "But Sasu-chaan, pink looks super cute on you," he jokingly whined as response, secretly referring to the apron he was still wearing. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was better to ignore him.

An annoying beeping sound filled the kitchen. Naruto looked confused around the room, until he found out the source of the noise. It was just the oven.  
"We need to hurry," Sasuke said, while he added coloring to the last bowl. Naruto quickly spread the muffin tins on the table and grabbed the purple first. The raven came with the blue. After that they added green, yellow, orange and red in equal layers and the whole thing was put in the oven.

"We've twenty minutes to make the butter cream frosting," Naruto read out loud from his laptop. He saw Sasuke cleaning up the mess on counter. "WAAAIT!" the blonde screamed, running in slow motion towards his friend. He took the mixer out of Sasuke's hands and removed the beaters from it, giving one to the other. "Here, lick it off! It's nice!" He grinned.  
The raven cocked an eyebrow and stared from the mixer beater in his hand to Naruto, who was happily licking the remnants from the other one. Sasuke cautiously tried it too. It tasted nice indeed. He smiled when he saw how Naruto was already done. He had smudges batter on his chin and the point of his nose.  
"You have batter on your face, idiot," the raven said. "Huh where?" he asked. His hands touched around his face. He found the spot on his chin and licked it off. "Still something there," Sasuke pointed out.  
"Where?"  
"There." The Uchiha stepped closer. He could easily touch him now. He pointed again towards his nose. Naruto felt around the spot and finally found it. "Is it gone now?" he asked a little cautious. Sasuke's hand came closer to his face and stroked under his bottom lip. "**Now** you're clean," he smirked and licked the cupcake batter from his thumb. And did he make that look seductive on purpose?  
Naruto blushed a bit. He turned a little around to hide it. His eyes came across the little bowls on the counter and as fast as he could he grabbed the spoon sticking out one of them.  
"Can't say that about you!" he yelled while smearing the remains of the red (or pink?) batter one the raven's face. (Good idea to get away with awkward situations, right?) "See, pink really suits you!" "The hell," Sasuke yelled back, but quickly grabbed a spoon too.

After 5 minutes of throwing with batter, their faces could represent the rainbow itself… and so could the floor… and counter. Both man were laughing, spoons still ready for a possible new attack. But that one never came.  
Naruto came closer to Sasuke, repeating what the brunette had done to him a little while ago. It was payback time! But instead of using his hand, he moved his head closer "Your face is full of batter, bastard," he whispered in the other's ear and licked some blue of Sasuke's cheek.  
The Uchiha blushed. Although, it was practically invisible because of all the other colors. Sasuke just stood there for a few seconds, thunderstruck by what just happened. Then he frowned and licked Naruto back, smirking at the boy as if saying _'bring it on!'_.

Then, before they completely realised it, they were kissing. Sasuke draped his arms over the blonde's shoulders and he had his arms around the raven's waist. They only broke the kiss to catch their breath. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long time. No idea at what to do or say now.  
Sasuke was the one who broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he said embarrassed. Why did he have to do this? Wasn't he content with their friendship?! Now Naruto would hate him forever.  
But those blue eyes only looked questioningly at him. "What for?" Was he playing dumb? Why?  
Sasuke felt like he wanted to run out of the room and going to the highest building of this city, or maybe the train station would do too. "For… For kissing you," was the answer. The blonde smirked. "But **I** kissed **you** first!"  
"What?! No you didn't!"  
"Yes I did!" To emphasize his words, Naruto kissed the boy again. It was only a quick one and he backed away after it. Naruto smiled. He knew that this was the perfect opportunity. He had to ask it now. "Do… Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he then blurted out. Sasuke watched his friend dumbfounded. This was the last thing he had expected to happen. He searched for any sign that told him that this was all a really bad joke, but the blonde's expression was death serious and actually hopeful. "Eh.. y-yes. Yes, I would like that," he was still a little stunned, but then grinned very uncharacteristically. "Eh.. Sasuke… are you okay?" the blond teen asked concerned. "Ah yes I'm eh all right… We should finish the cupcakes now," he needed to change the subject.

* * *

And how was that? Did you like it?  
I didn't, but nobody asks me...

Oh and one more thing: Next chap I could add a lemon.. if you want? I'm doubting.

Please leave reviews behind!


End file.
